


All Of Me

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But that’s okay, Curious symbiote, Eddie can’t sing too well, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Sweet, Symbiotic Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom likes John Legend, Wordcount: 100-1.000, not the dirty kind, petting, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: I'm on your magical mystery rideAnd I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.///•|• After hearing all the songs that run through Eddie’s head, Venom wants to hear him sing one in particular. •|•





	All Of Me

Venom doesn’t understand music. But then again, there are so many other things he will never understand, but will always find them beautiful. Eddie’s world is truly a beautiful creation, despite all that bad in it. Though he may not understand music, he thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things man has ever created. Besides Eddie Brock.

Eddie has many songs trapped in his head, this Venom knows all too well. There are many that the symbiote likes, but others he does not. But for the last several days, one seemed to be stuck in his host’s head.

The song sounds romantic, though romance still confuses them, and the singer has a nice voice...Venom said nothing about it to Eddie at first, but now he’s curious. And while lying on the couch one day, he finally had to ask.

**_Will you sing for me, Eddie?_ **

The question definitely took the reporter by surprise. Eddie isn’t much of a singer, but he hums often. Eddie looked over and a tiny version of Venom was lying on his chest, white eyes looking up at him.

Venom rubbed his face against the reporters chest like a cat, and Eddie’s heart swelled. Smiling down, he asked “What brought this up? The black goo purred when Eddie pet his head, rubbing against his palm.

**_You have a lot of songs in your head, Eddie, but you have one in particular stuck in your head right now. Let’s hear it._ **

Eddie hasn’t sang in front of anyone (or anything), since he was with Anne, and he never thought it would happen again.

**_Please?_ **

“I’m not good at singing V-“

**_Neither am I. Who are we to judge?_ **

He has a point, Eddie thought. Nodding, the reporter said “Okay, what do you wanna hear?” A tendril came up and poked at the reporter’s forehead.

**_The one that’s been stuck in here for the last week. It’s nice._ **

Eddie smiled and shrugged. “Okay then.”

•|•

The symbiote closed it’s eyes while their host sang. They could tell Eddie was anxious, but blackened webs snaked their way to his hand, reassuring him. While one hand would be tangled with tendrils, the other continued to pet Venom’s head.

“You’re my downfall, you’re my muse,  
my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing  
in my head for you. My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine.  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”

They knew the words, but it wasn’t until they hearing it come from Eddie’s lips, did they realize this song fits them. Even the symbiote knows their relationship is far from normal. But what started out as a desperate need for a host, turned into something so much more.

Unlike others of their kind, Venom was curious when it came to hosts. They wanted to do more than just inhabit a body, they wanted to know everything about them, know every inch of them, inside and out.

Venom was nothing but now they’re something. They were in love with their host the minute they first touched Eddie’s skin, and they will never let him go so long as the reporter wants them.

“You’re my end and my beginning,  
Even when I lose, I’m winning.  
‘Cause I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you..”

•|•

They stayed quiet for why felt like a lifetime before Venom spoke.

**_You’re not as bad as you think, Eddie._ **

“I’m not?”

**_No. Anything that isn’t me, sings well. It was nice._ **

The reporter smiled and said “Well then, I’m glad you liked it, V. You wanna know why I’ve had this one stuck in my head?”

**_Cause it reminds you of us? How we are?_ **

“Yep. But it’s not a bad thing babe, not at all...Before I walked into that lab...I was ready to kill myself. I had no fight left in me, and if I never went in, I’d be dead...You saved me.”

**_We saved each other, my love._ **

The symbiotes words made Eddie pause, and Venom sensed it. “You love me?”

Yes.

“Like Love as in “I love you as a friend or a brother” or “I’m in love with you?”

**_As in we would burn the world at your command without a second thought._ **

The reporter grinned and if Venom had a heart, it would be soaring. But they forgot they do have a heart. And a soul, and blood, and they’re lying on top of it. “And if I told you not to burn the world?”

**_Then we wouldn’t. Do you love me?_ **

Eddie didn’t even have to stop and think. “Yeah, I do.”

**_As in the burning the world kind?_ **

“Yeah, darling. The burning the world kind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this potentially super cheesy fluff-fest xD <3<3<3<3.
> 
> And whether this song truly fits their relationship or not, I think it does. I mean the stuff in the comics, the live action romcom movie, I could see it <3<3<3.
> 
> (I’m still inwardly blushing from my creation yesterday...Looks like I’ll need to get used to it quick xD.)


End file.
